The Auror Files
by WFLOP
Summary: After the Second Wizarding War, the new Minister for Magic realized that the Ministry for Magical Law Enforcement was not up to the standard that was required during the Second Wizarding War. In order to prevent another Wizarding War of that magnitude from happening again, he realized that the Ministry of Magic needed some help from none other than the muggle world.


After the Second Wizarding War, the Ministry of Magic realized that their Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement was not up to the standard that was required during the war. Thus, the new Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt decided that it was time for things to change. There was an internal inquiry into why the Ministry of Magic Law Enforcement was not able to contain the threat of internal corruption from the death eaters and why the auror's were not able to fight back against Voldemort and why it was a secret organization made of some old wizarding families that were finally able to defeat Voldemort.

This eventually led to the reorganization of the Ministry for Magical Law Enforcement. Kingsley realized that if they were to prevent a threat like this from ever happening again, they would need some help. The Minister for Magic thus recommended that the Ministry work in close cooperation with the muggle Ministry of Defense. This was approved by the Wizengamot, and thus before Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and many other auror hopefuls arrived the cogs of change were already churning at 10 Downing Street, London.

* * *

Tony Blair sat in his private study at 10 Downing Street, he slowly sipped his champagne which was in his left hand while reading over some administrative papers. It had been a boring day in office overall, he'd met with the Queen the previous day and briefly outlined the various acts which the party had been proposing, he'd met with the Foreign Minister again who explained that the Russians were inviting the Chinese Naval Chief over which was a bit of a bother, and he'd visited the Balmoral to unveil a new site to the public. He'd been in office for a year now and thus had been living at 10 Downing for a year as well and there was this one portrait of a muscular, black man wearing purple, indigenous clothing and a purple fez which struck him as odd. Underneath the portrait was a golden caption which simply said, "Kingsley Shaklebolt", he assumed that it was the name of the man in the portrait. He'd requested that the portrait be taken down many times, it just seemed off to him, however whenever he did so nobody listened, eventually a man from MI5 came down and explained to him kindly that the portrait was of great value and thus could not be taken down. Tony hadn't understood why MI5 would care about his personal requests but was far too busy to investigate such menial matters. He sighed and put his champagne down onto the table. He leaned back on his chair and glanced at the clock, it was 12:03 AM now and he had to get up at 5 and head to Westminster. He closed his eyes lazily, but that was when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. The portrait of Kingsley had shifted. He abruptly opened his eyes and stared at the portrait, but it was the same as it had been before. I have to go to sleep, I'm imagining things now, he thought to himself. But as he stared at the portrait, it began to move again, this time in front of his eyes. Tony opened his mouth in astonishment as the portrait of the man began to move and then in an astonishing flash two men appeared out of the portrait. Tony let out a yelp at the appearance and fell off his chair onto the wooden floor. There, before him, stood the Kingsley man with another meek looking woman. Kingsley extended his hand out and said, "Do not be afraid Prime Minister, I am Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is…"  
"Matilda Highgrass." She muttered shyly.  
"Yes-" Kingsley continued, but he was cut short by Tony.  
"How did you get here?" He said emphatically, not shaking Kingley's hand. How did these two get past the policemen outside and how had the appeared here? A billion questions were running through Tony's head.  
"I know you have questions, and I shall answer them all in due time, but for now listen to me." Kingsley replied with a kind smile, retracting his hand, "I am surprised that no one informed you of our world, but that is alright. We are wizards, there is a world out there full of people who have magical powers, we have our own government called the Ministry of Magic. I am the head of the Ministry of Magic and my partner here is from the Muggle Liaison Office. Muggle meaning non-magic folk like you, do not worry it is not a derogatory term."  
Tony just stared at them, his mouth ajar. What in the world were they talking about? "So, you mean to tell me, you two are wizards?" he asked with a quiver in his voice. Where was security? The Prime Minister has his very own 24/7 private security detail and there are camera's and microphones in almost every room, their feeds were relayed back to the Metropolitan Police whom had a 24/7 guard watching it. That besides the fact that there were always two policemen right outside the door. This was ridiculous. "Yes, we are. You catch on fast." Kingsley said again with that ever so friendly voice, "We are here to inform you that I am the new Minister of Magic, meaning that I am the new head of the wizarding worl-"  
He was interrupted again by Tony who muttered, "Prove it."  
"Sorry?" asked Kingsley.  
"Prove you are what you say you are. Prove you're a wizard."  
Kingsley's smile faltered a little, but he decidedly pulled out a long, crooked, wooden stick which Tony assumed was his wand, swished the wand around for a second and then muttered some words. A large wine glass appeared out of thin air before him. He then waved his wand again and a jet of water came out of the tip of his wand and landed in the newly formed glass, filling it to the brim before Kingsley give his wand a tight flick and put it back in his robes. "Now, I am the new head of the wizarding world," Kingsley said seriously, his smile turning cold, "and we require your assistance."


End file.
